


Royalty and Jealousy

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Mistaken Identity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>47. throne - Ten/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty and Jealousy

The Doctor looks up from his place on the floor and gulps. Normally he’d be thrilled that it was Rose sitting on the throne in front of him, but, well, he might have made some rather stupid mistakes recently and it’s entirely possible she’s just a little upset with him.

When she smirks at the suggestion of her adviser, and where did she get an adviser, he wonders, he changes that little upset to extremely. He grimaces as she sends him to work for the next three days in the fields he might have accidentally destroyed in his efforts to show off for a few of the locals. Though he’d never admit it, the fact they were all rather pretty women hadn’t escaped his notice.

He would also never admit he’d been trying to make Rose jealous. Which, given the ways she’s watching him, probably wasn’t his best plan. 

A short while later he lies in his cell, waiting for Rose to rescue him. Because he’s almost certains she won’t leave him here. Almost. When she arrives, sweeping into his cell with a guard behind her, his almost certain turns to rather certain at her raised eyebrow.

The moment she’s sent the guard away he asks, “So, any suggestions on escaping now? Because, obviously you can’t just let me go, right? Even though they’ve made you queen. And why did they make you queen, Rose? It’s just that you don’t look….”

He trails off at her crossed arms and quiet sigh. “Apparently I do look like a queen. Well, one of them. It’s a bit confusing, something about a prophecy, reincarnated queens and a physician.” Rose lets out a small laugh. “Anyway, I thought it would do you some good, to make up for what you did. Then we can head off in a few days. It’s nice being appreciated.”

Gulping, he doesn’t miss the hint of hurt in her voice as she says that. He stands and moves over to her. “Rose, I appreciate you. Always, really. Sometimes, well, I forget to show you. And,” he takes a deep breath, “I was trying to make you jealous. Like I was, last week, when that pretty boy kept following you around.”

Rose rolls her eyes and huffs. “Really? ‘Cause you didn’t seem to even care if I was even there.”

“I always care, Rose.” He takes her hand, raising it to his chest and murmurs, “Let me prove it to you?”

“How?” she asks, and when he leans down, whispering in her ear, he can’t help the feeling of pride as she blushes, nods and calls for the guard to let him out. It’s less than an hour later they’re back in the TARDIS, naked while he makes it up to her.


End file.
